1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frangible hinge mechanism for a partition of a platform, comprising:                a hinge and movement assembly including a first fastening region for fastening on a stationary portion of the partition, a second fastening region for fastening on a releasable portion of the partition, and a hinge connecting the first fastening region to the second fastening region, the hinge defining an axis of rotation of the second fastening region relative to the first fastening region; and        an assembly for maintaining the releasable portion of the partition relative to the stationary portion of the partition, the maintenance assembly including at least one frangible connection that may be broken to rotatably release the second fastening region relative to the first fastening region.        
Such a mechanism is designed to be mounted on a partition arranged in the cabin of a civil or military aircraft transporting passengers and/or good. The partition is advantageously designed to form a door leaf separating two compartments in the cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
To delimit the separate compartments in the cabin of an aircraft, it is known to position a separating assembly having two stationary partitions delimiting a central circulation passage between the compartments.
The separating assembly also includes at least one leaf movable relative to the stationary partitions between a configuration covering the circulation passage, in which the two compartments are isolated, and a passage configuration, in which the two compartments communicate.
One known separating assembly is for example positioned in certain business airplanes of the Falcon® type. This assembly includes a leaf formed by a door transversely movable relative to a stationary partition. An opening mechanism makes it possible to open the door. Such an assembly is satisfactory in the case of normal use of the aircraft.
However, in case of emergency, aeronautics standards require that the airplane be evacuated under all circumstances. This is in particular applicable when the opening mechanism of the leaf is faulty and the leaf remains jammed in the circulation passage. To allow this opening, the leaf sometimes comprises at least one releasable portion that can be separated from a stationary portion by applying an axial force, so as to free the circulation passage.
To that end, it is known to position a frangible hinge along a vertical pin in the vicinity of one of the lateral edges of the leaf. This hinge allows part of the leaf to be released under the effect of bearing on that portion by an occupant of the aircraft.
The frangible hinge extends between the stationary portion and the releasable portion. At least one frangible connection keeps the hinge rotationally immobile during normal operation.
When a force is applied along the circulation axis, the frangible connection breaks, rotationally releasing the hinge and allowing the releasable portion to pivot relative to the stationary portion.
Such a separating assembly is not fully satisfactory. In fact, the known frangible hinge mechanisms are quite often complex and tedious to maintain (in particular to replace the frangible portions of the mechanism). Furthermore, in the case of a door centered on the axis of the aircraft, the rotational travel of the releasable portion may be hindered by the fuselage of the airplane, in particular when said fuselage has a relatively small curve radius.